THE LAST HEART
by Shin Capry
Summary: Chap 3 Update! - Minseok kembali ke Seoul setelah 12 tahun berlalu, 12 tahun untuk mempelajari semua hal tentang apa yang menjadi impiannya. Kris meminta Minseok untuk membantunya dalam menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya. Pertemuan pertama kembali bagi Minseok dan Luhan. A Fanfiction w/ Minseok/Xiumin as main chara. Boys Love. RnR if u like it. DLDR if u dislike it.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST HEART **

**A Minseok/Xiumin x ?** Fanfiction

With other **cast** (Just find out them)

Story is **MINE** purely

(mungkin rada aneh yah)

Drama, Family, /Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, etc (temukan sendiri yaw)

**WARN!**

This is BOYS LOVE (DLDR)

, EYD belum sempurna.

Butuh **Saran** Bukan **Bash. Makasih.**

Happy Reading

**Chapter 1 **

Gemuruh hujan menggelegar, sambaran petir menyapa satu demi satu celah sisi kota berpohonkan gedung-gedung. Jalan besar maupun kecil yang terbiasa ramai walau hari sudah menunjukkan malam gelapnya kini hanya terdapat beberapa kendaraan, bahkan didominasi mobil. Trotoar pejalan kaki tidak ada satupun jejak yang terlihat. Hampir seratus persen pejalan kaki lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri atau bahkan barang bawaan mereka dari basahnya air hujan, menepi di antara toko-toko kota besar itu. Atau mungkin juga sekedar mampir ke café-cafe yang masih buka, sekaligus melepas penat.

Musim semi yang ditemani dengan hujan. Satu mobil melaju cepat menerjang derasnya hujan. Tidak mempedulikan berbagai suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil-mobil yang dilewatinya. Lebih dari waktu 20 menit mobil sedan itu seakan tidak sadar kalau kondisi bumi yang dilewatinya sangat membahayakan. Bagi manusia didalamnya.

Seoul Hospital Center.

Brak

"Siapapun! Tolong saya!"

Seorang pria keluar dari sisi pintu pengemudi mobil sedan tadi, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan bagian UGD rumah sakit Seoul Hospital Center. Pria itu membuka sisi pintu penumpang mobilnya, menggendong seorang wanita yang terkapar lemah. Perut wanita itu terlihat besar. Hamil. Pria berambut sebahu rapih itu memasuki ruang UGD dengan langkah terpapahnya.

"Disini, Tuan.. Baringkan istri anda"

Beberapa petugas rumah sakit dengan cepat membuka ruang persalinan dan mempersiapkan segala peralatan bersalin. Wajah sang suami dari istri yang terbaring lemah ini tidak karuan, kepanikan dan kekhawatiran terhadap sang istri juga calon bayinya sungguh luarbiasa. Dia memegang erat sebelah tangan sang istri, mengecup dahi sang istri sayang. Walau begitu, dia harus tetap kuat dihadapan orang tercintanya.

"Sayang..Aku..Takut.."

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Dokter kandungan sudah memasuki ruang persalinan, diikuti dengan keluarnya pria tadi. Prosedur mengatakan bagi sang suami untuk menunggu proses persalinan diluar ruangan. Namun, pria itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang persalinan yang dibatasi kaca. Dia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sang istri memperjuangkan hidup matinya saat ini. Tangan kanan pria itu mencengkeram kuat engsel pintu ruang persalinan, menyalurkan perasaannya.

.

Senyum haru serta bahagia terbentuk dari bibir sang suami. Suara tangis khas seorang bayi yang baru saja menyapa dunia indah ini terdengar merdu dikedua telinga pria itu. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, pria itu memasuki ruang persalinan. Namun, senyumnya luntur seketika melihat keadaan sang istri dengan mata terpejam dan kondisi tubuh terlampau lemah. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke dokter yang sedang menaruh bayi mungil buah hati pasangan suami istri didepannya ke dalam sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar berlapis kaca. Inkubator. Mata sang ayah bayi mungil itu semakin takut, menuntut penjelasan dari sang dokter. Sang dokter pun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan Kim" ujar sang dokter menuntun jalan.

"Tapi, bagaimana istri dan anak saya?" khawatir .

"Suster akan menangani dan merawat mereka, jadi tolong ikut saya dahulu." Dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang persalinan. Sebelumnya dia mengamati bagaimana rupa anak pertamanya. Tampan juga manis. Seperti ayah dan ibunya.

Sang dokter bernama lengkap Shim Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Matanya terpejam sekali. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa diartikan, begitulah yang bisa ditangkap dari penglihatan . Kim Jeongsuk. Dan karena itulah semakin memperburuk perasaan Jeongsuk. Segala praduga berkeliaran dalam pikirannya. Kalut.

"Jelaskan semuanya pada saya, dok"

.

Jeongsuk menangis dalam diam, airmatanya tidak dapat keluar selayaknya manusia lain disaat menangis. Ini yang dia takutkan. Sejak awal kabar sang istri tengah mengandung dia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh Kim Minyeon, sang istri. Pasalnya kondisi Minyeon sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung, bahkan Jeongsuk pun rela jika mereka berdua tidak bisa mendapatkan buah hati darah daging mereka. Jeongsuk berniat untuk mengadopsi anak. Tapi, dengan keyakinan dan kesungguhan Minyeon yang ditunjukkan kepada Jeongsuk bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja merawat calon bayi mereka serta keinginan hati Minyeon sebagai seorang istri sekaligus calon ibu begitu besar mampu meluluhkan Jeongsuk. Karena pada dasarnya Jeongsuk juga begitu menginginkan buah hatinya yang kini sudah terlahir di dunia ini.

Lemahnya fungsi organ hati serta jantung yang diderita Minyeon itulah membuat kondisinya saat ini kritis. Walau sudah berhasil dalam proses melahirkan, namun Minyeon sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat beberapa waktu sebelum melahirkan. Seperti itulah penjelasan dokter. Membuat saat ini Minyeon tertidur dengan berbagai macam alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya. Terlebih buah hati Jeongsuk dan Minyeon terlahir dalam kondisi lemah. Setelah melewati tahap pemeriksaan yang dilakukan suster terhadap bayi mereka. Jeongsuk semakin kalut. Berat badan sang bayi tidaklah sampai pada titik normal bayi lainnya. 1.5 kg dengan tinggi badan 40cm.

Jeongsuk berdiri disamping inkubator yang membantu bayinya untuk tetap dalam kondisi dan suhu stabil. Mengamati lekat-lekat setiap inchi tubuh mungil darah dagingnya. Bentuk wajahnya lebih besar mengambil bagian dari sang istri. Walaupun badannya kecil namun pipi bayinya terlihat sedikit tembam. Bibirnya mirip dengan sang ayah. Hidung dan matanya juga lebih seperti duplikat sang istri, walau kedua kelopak mata sang bayi tengah terpejam Jeongsuk dapat melihatnya. Mata besar persis dengan mata yang mampu menjatuhkan hati Jeongsuk kepada seorang wanita bernama Shin Minyeon. Kim Minyeon. Senyum Jeongsuk perlahan terukir.

"kau begitu mirip dengan ibumu"

Cuaca di musim semi bulan maret ini sangatlah sejuk atau bahkan bisa menjadi dingin akibat turunnya hujan. Terlebih pada pagi hari ini rintik-rintik hujan membasahi bumi Seoul. Dengan udara seperti ini membuat sebagian besar orang-orang lebih memilih berada dikamar tidurnya dibanding keluar, jika saja tidak ada tuntutan bernama Pekerjaan ataupun Sekolah.

Sebuah rumah sederhana berdominasi warna cokelat kayu terlihat sepi namun terdengar sedikit gemiricik air dari salah satu kamar mandi rumah itu.

Cklek..

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahunan keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh segar. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati mandinya, tidak mengingat betapa dinginnya air pagi hari. Pakaian lengkap ala khas seorang detektif polisi sudah melekat rapih ditubuhnya. Dia sudah membiasakan segala hal tersiapkan dengan tangannya sendiri sejak 10 tahun lalu.

"errr..arrghh…huhuuuuhh…appa…huks..huks…appa..dingin"

Telinga Jeongsuk menajam mendengarkan erangan sakit dari arah kamar anaknya. Dia yang sedang membersihkan sepatunya juga sepatu anaknya langsung berlari menuju kamar anaknya.

Brak

Dibukanya cepat pintu kamar berwarna cokelat kayu sang anak. Jeongsuk segera mendudukkan dirinya diranjang sang anak. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh anaknya kini. Matanya berkilat panik.

"Appa..dingin..hukss..hukss"

Segera Jeongsuk menempelkan sebelah tangannya didahi sang anak mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Aneh. Suhu tubuh anaknya masih dalam batas normal keadaan dingin. Namun, ringkukan tubuh sang anak yang memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti menahan sakit. Pendingin ruangan kamar anaknya sudah otomatis mati dari semalam mereka memulai tidurnya, jendela kamar anaknya pun masih tertutup.

"Umma..huks..dingin..hukss…Umma..huks"

Sang anak semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ditariknya kembali selimut yang tadi dirasanya sempat terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih bantal gulingnya untuk menutup wajahnya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam tebal si selimut.

Jeongsuk kembali ke kemar sang anak setelah sempat meninggalkannya sebentar. Dia membawa _baskom _berisikan air hangat lalu dengan segera menaruhnya diatas dahi sang anak setelah sebelumnya memposisikan tubuh sang anak telentang. Mata sang anak terpejam erat, alisnya tertaut keras menahan dinginnya.

"hukss..appa..dingin…"

Merasa tidak berhasil dengan upayanya. Jeongsuk kembali menuju dapur. Diporak porandakan seisi dapur mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk sang anak. Dengan inisiatifnya, dia memanaskan air dan menyiapkan beberapa botol kaca bersih. Mengisi semua botol kaca yang disiapkannya dengan air panasnya tadi.

Segera saja Jeongsuk berlari menuju kamar sang anak, membawa tiga buah botol berisikan air panas di kedua tangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia mencoba memasukkan satu botol kaca air panas itu ke tautan pelukan sang anak yang memeluk bantal gulingnya. Paniknya sedikit berkurang.

"appa...hangat"

Dirasakannya kondisi sang anak mulai perlahan membaik, Jeongsuk mendekatkan satu lagi botol kaca air panas yang kini sudah menghangat ke daerah leher sang anak. Jeongsuk menaikkan dan membenarkan posisi selimut sang anak ditambah dengan selimut miliknya. Mencoba menambahkan kehangatan pada tubuh anaknya.

"andai umma-mu disini nak," pelan Jeongsuk.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian. Terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari sang anak, rupanya dia sudah mulai membaik. Jeongsuk menghela nafas lega, dikecupnya dahi sang anak singkat dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan sang anak istirahat terlebih dahulu. Lalu menuju ke dapur rumah mereka, mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

.

"APPA…!"

Acara persiapan hidangan sarapan yang dilakukan Jeongsuk harus berhenti oleh teriakan bersumber dari kamar sang anak. Lagi-lagi dia harus meng-olahragakan kakinya di hari yang masih pagi seperti ini.

"ada apa?"

"kenapa bisa aku memeluk botol ini, huh?"

Jeongsuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang putra tunggalnya yang kini tengah terduduk sehat sembari mencondongkan kedua botol kaca kearahnya.

"ckck..anak ini.. tadi pagi kau mengeluh kedinginan, apa perlu appa perlihatkan rekamannya, huh?" memang, rumah mereka terpasang beberapa cctv, termasuk di kamar sang anak. Upaya Jeongsuk untuk meminimalisir adanya bahaya yang akan mengancam sang putra tunggalnya.

Jeongsuk mengambil kedua botol itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja samping ranjang sang anak. Dan menurunkan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh sang anak. Sang anak hanya mengernyitkan tautan alisnya. Menatap heran ayahnya.

"lihatlah, bahkan kau memakai dua selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Arrgghhh..appa…dingin…" ledek Jeongsuk didepan putranya yang kini sudah memasang ekspresi kesalnya. Sungguh ayah yang sangat konyol, pikir sang anak. Tapi walau begitu rasa sayangnya pada sang ayah tidak bisa diibaratkan dengan apapun. Terlalu besar.

"appa.. berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu.. kalau begitu aku tidak yakin aku punya ayah seorang detektif.."

Sang anak sudah berlalu santai dari hadapan ayahnya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dan menyegarkan diri lebih baik dari pada harus melayani ayahnya yang konyol ini –batin sang anak-.

"yaa! KIM MINSEOK… aishhh!... anak itu.. mandi yang cepat! Appa menunggumu dibawah.. "

'Minyeon, putramu sangat ajaib, tapi aku harus secepatnya memeriksakan kondisi kesehatannya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?' batin Jeongsuk sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kamar tidur Minseok. Ya, walau tinggi badan Minseok belum mengalami perkembangan pesat seperti anak-anak lainnya tapi dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Walau tidak memungkiri dia pernah merasa sedih tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama karena sang ayah berkata, bukan fisik seseorang yang menentukan orang itu, tapi otak orang itu yang lebih penting.

Minseok yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar teriakan sang ayah walau dia tahu kalau tindakannya tidak akan terlihat oleh ayahnya. Sesaat sebelum Minseok membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dibawah kucuran air dari shower kamar mandinya, dia marasakan tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan. Dan dengan pikiran bocahnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mandi. Dasar anak-anak.

.

"apa kau sudah siap?"

Jeongsuk merasakan kehadiran Minseok di meja makan mereka. Minseok kecilnya sudah berpakaian rapih, berpakaian ala khas murid Elementary School dengan sedikit catatan kalau dia tidak mandi pagi ini. Tapi toh tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya selama dia tidak membocorkan sendiri aibnya pagi ini pada siapapun.

"sudah appa.."

Minseok menduduki kursi meja makan tepat menghadap ayahnya. Meminum susu putih yang sudah terhidang. Lalu, dengan pelan dia menyendokkan nasi goreng disebuah mangkok besar didepannya ke piring sarapannya. Kegiatan itu pun juga diikuti oleh Jeongsuk. Tapi sedikit berbeda, karena Jeongsuk meminum kopi bukan susu.

"appa.. sebenarnya aku ingin ikut ke kantormu, bukan kesekolah baruku.. tidak menyenangkan"

Disela-sela suapan nasi gorengnya, Minseok tiba-tiba bersuara. Mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Memang benar, dia terpaksa datang ke kota yang penuh dengan berbagai macam hal yang tidak dia sukai. Dia lebih suka tinggal di kota yang sudah 10 tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dia sudah menganggap itu sebagai kampung halamannya sendiri. Meninggalkan teman-teman juga semua tetangga yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara dia sendiri itu sangatlah menyedihkan. Tapi, karena dia sangat menghormati sang ayah dia akan mengikutinya. Karena hanya ayahnya-lah sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sekarang ini. Juga berhubungan tentang cita-citanya.

"kau bisa ke kantor appa setelah pulang sekolah nanti, juga tunggu appa yang akan menjemputmu.. terlalu bahaya Minseok-ah.."

"ya..ya… appa janji? Jangan sampai aku melakukan hal yang nekad"

"iya. Appa janji.."

Minseok sedikit mewarisi sifat sang ibu, keras kepala. Jeongsuk seperti selalu melihat diri sang mendiang istri terdapat dalam diri Minseok. Tapi tidak dengan jiwa kecurigaannya, Minseok mewarisi sang ayah.

"appa, jangan terlalu sibuk, ingat tanggal 26 kita harus apa"

Minseok menyudahi sarapannya dan segera memakai sepatunya. Mengingatkan kepada sang ayah tentang satu hari paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"iya.. tenang saja Min.."

Jeongsuk meraih tas ranselnya. Senyumnya merekah mendengar ucapan anaknya. Minseok-nya yang sangat ajaib, baginya.

"baiklah.. sekarang kita berangkat"

Kedua pasangan ayah dan anak ini meninggalkan rumah mereka menuju sekolah dan kantor mereka menggunakan mobll audi hitam milik Jeongsuk.

.

Jeongsuk memarkirkan mobil audinya di depan gerbang besar sekolah baru Minseok, The Star Elementary School. Minseok keluar dari mobil ayahnya, lalu menundukkan kepala sejajar jendela mobil yang terbuka memperlihatkan wajah ayahnya. Sekali lagi Minseok menagih janji ayahnya.

"Jangan sampai aku melakukan hal nekad, appa.. jangan telat menjemputku.."

"ya..ya…tuan Kim.. bisakah lebih sopan lagi mengucapkan salam pada appamu ini"

"selamat pagi ayah.. hati-hati dijalan.. sudah sana pergi, aku tidak mau pekerjaanmu terbengkalai.. "

"appa berangkat ya.. "

Selepas perginya Jeongsuk, Minseok menghembus nafasnya pelan. Menetralisir kondisinya. Langsung saja dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan sekolah barunya ini. Mencari dimana letak kelasnya. Seingat dia, dia masuk dalam kelas IV-A.

Tengtengteng..

Bunyi bel menandakan bahwa semua murid harus segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing ini mengagetkan Minseok masih dalam misi mencari kelasnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau bertanya, hanya saja dia juga sambil ingin melihat-lihat bagaimana keadaan sekolahnya ini. Keadaan koridor sekolah kini sudah sepi, Minseok sedikit bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, sampai ada seorang guru yang memanggil dan menghampirinya.

"hey..kau..sedang apa? Cepat masuk ke kelasmu"

"ehm..maaf, saya murid baru guru, dan saya sedang mencari kelas IV-A"

"ah, kau murid baru itu ternyata, kebetulan sekali, saya guru yang akan mengisi jam pertama kelasmu, ayo ikut saya. Siapa namamu?"

Seorang guru yang ternyata bernama Park Yoochun ini ramah, walau diawal terlihat tegas, pikir Minseok. Mereka berdua berbincang sedikit disaat menuju kelas mereka. Seputar pertanyaan pribadi tentang Minseok tentunya yang dilontarkan Guru Park. Tentu juga dijawab singkat oleh Minseok. Dia sebenarnya paling tidak suka diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, menurut dia itu pertanyaan seorang yang terlalu ingin tahu tentang seseorang. Bahasa kerennya KEPO. Padahal terkadang dia juga seperti itu jika sudah tertarik pada sesuatu.

Minseok memasuki kelas barunya mengikuti Guru Park. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru sisi-sisi kelas. Cukup menarik sepertinya, batin Minseok.

"Selamat pagi semua. Kita punya anggota kelas baru mulai hari ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Minseok"

Sapaan Guru Park disahut meriah oleh semua murid dikelas itu. Minseok memajukan sedikit langkahnya. Menatap semua teman-teman barunya dengan senyuman yang entah datang darimana.

"Perkenalkan, Nama saya Kim Minseok. Kalian bisa memanggilku Minseok. Mari berteman"

Setelah sedikit acara perkenalan tadi, kini Minseok sudah duduk dikursi barisan paling belakang disamping seorang anak bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan juga kenapa rambutnya pirang. Pikir Minseok.

"Hai.. Namaku YiFan, Wu YiFan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris.. salam kenal"

Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya menatap seorang anak yang kini menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan didepan Minseok.

"Chinese?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya sekali seraya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Minseok hanya membentuk huruf O pada bibirnya.

"Hanya itu? Apakah tidak sopan kalau kau tidak menyambut jabatan tanganku?"

Minseok tersadar dalam pikirannya, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada teman barunya ini tapi dia merasa sekarang bukan waktunya. Dia segera menjabat uluran tangan Kris. Singkat.

"ah maaf.. salam kenal Kris.."

Keduanya fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Guru Park didepan kelas mereka.

.

Minseok berdiri bersandar pada dinding gerbang sekolahnya. Menunggu sang ayah menjemputnya. Sekolah masih ramai, tentu saja. Minseok baru saja menyelesaikan hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya ini. Cukup menyenangkan, pikir Minseok. Dan temannya yang bernama Kris itu sebenarnya sedikit dingin, begitulah yang bisa disimpulkannya pada saat kerja kelompok di pelajaran seni dan keterampilan Guru Jung. Tapi herannya, kenapa dengan Minseok dia biasa saja. Aneh, sekali lagi pikir Minseok.

"Appa.. Lima menit kau belum juga sampai disini, aku benar-benar akan menyusulmu ke kantor, tidak peduli aku tidak tahu jalanan Seoul"

Minseok mulai sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, saat ini sekolah mulai kelihatan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang mungkin juga sedang menunggu jemputan mereka masing-masing.

Tin Tin….

Minseok tersenyum lega melihat didepannya sudah terparkir mobil sang ayah. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu mobil audi hitam itu, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika yang didapatinya bukanlah sang ayah melainkan seorang pria yang menurutnya asing. Pria berambut sedikit ikal dengan kisaran usia seperti ayahnya dan juga seragam yang melekat pada tubuh pria ini mirip dengan pakaian detektif ayahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Minseok masih belum masuk ke dalam mobil, malah terkesan sedang meninterogasi pria yang kini sudah berdiri diseberangnya, di depan pintu pengemudi mobil ini. Pria itu hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Detektif Shin, teman ayahmu. Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Dia masih sibuk dengan kasus yang tengah ditanganinya"

"Apa kau tidak berbohong?"

"haha.. Kau persis dengan ayahmu. Percayalah, aku ini orang baik. "

"baik, aku percaya.."

Minseok akhirnya sudah menduduki kursi disamping kursi pengemudi, Detektif Shin. Selama perjalanan menuju kantor sang ayah aura dalam mobil itu sangat mencekam. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tidak ada suara selain suara halus mesin mobil itu. Dua orang didalamnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Minseok dengan matanya yang selalu melihat jalanan yang dilewatinya, mengingat titik demi titik penting yang dilewatinya menuju kantor sang ayah. Siapa tahu saja dia ingin berpetualang sendiri. Dengan sedikit mengetahui sela-sela jalanan Seoul ini sedikit membantu dia juga nantinya.

.

"Sepertinya kasus ini sangat rumit. Terlalu banyak pihak yang terlibat dalam kasus ini."

Minseok mendengar sedikit percakapan ayahnya dengan beberapa rekannya ketika dia sedang berkeliling di kantor sebuah lisensi detektif swasta tempat ayahnya bekerja ini. Setelah sampai di tempat ini sekitar 15 menit lalu, Minseok mendapati ayahnya sedang mendiskusikan sebuah kasus bersama rekannya. Karena itu, Minseok memilih untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan sebuah kantor detektif ayahnya yang baru ini. Walau usianya masih muda namun ketertarikannya dengan dunia detektif bisa dibilang besar. Dia terinspirasi dari sang ayah. Sebenarnya Minseok penasaran tentang kasus yang tengah ditangani ayahnya ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau menganggu ayahnya sekarang ini.

Kriukk..kriukk..

"Aku lupa aku belum makan siang, ck"

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya, seingatnya tadi dia melihat ruang pantry di dalam kantor ini. Tidak lama, dia menemukan ruangan itu. Minseok memasuki ruangan yang berisikan peralatan masak sederhana juga sebuah meja dengan dua kursi sedikit panjang yang mengelilingi meja itu. Minseok mengeluarkan makanan daruratnya dari dalam tas ranselnya. Sebungkus roti, air mineral dan beberapa snack kecil. Bisa saja dia melakukan acara makan siangnya di ruang tunggu kantor ini tapi dia merasa lebih leluasa dan nyaman untuk makan ditempat yang tidak banyak orang seperti pantry ini.

Brak

Hampir saja Minseok memuntahkan isi mulutnya kalau saja tidak dia tahan dengan air mineralnya. Sungguh Minseok ingin merutuki betapa tidak sopannya tingkah si pelaku pembuka pintu dengan kasar tadi. Belum saja Minseok ingin memprotes tapi dia kembali dikejutkan dengan duduknya seseorang didepan seberang mejanya. Mau tidak mau dia harus melihat siapa orang itu. Matanya mengernyit heran mendapati orang yang ada dihadapannya kini sedang tertunduk diam tanpa suara. Apa sosoknya tidak dianggap diruangan ini, pikir MInseok. Seakan ruangan ini hanya ada dia dan orang itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun atas perilakunya tadi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Minseok kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Sesekali matanya melirik-lirik sekilas orang dihadapannya. Dari penangkapan mata Minseok, orang didepannya ini bisa diperhitungkan tidak jauh beda tingginya dengan tinggi badan Minseok, kulitnya putih, rambutnya juga sedikit pirang, secara keseluruhan orang didepannya ini mempunyai kesan tampan dan cantik bersamaan. Simpul Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengamatiku?"

Uhukk..

Lagi-lagi, Minseok tersedak dalam minumnya. Jadi, pengamatan yang Minseok lakukan itu diketahui semua oleh orang didepannya. Tidak mau terlalu terlihat tertangkap basah, Minseok menjaga imagenya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu tidak sopan, kau tahu?"

"Sopan? Apakah tingkahmu yang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mengagetkan seseorang didalamnya lalu kau hanya duduk diam tanpa sepatah kata pun itu sopan? Hm?"

"Huftt.. Kalau begitu, maafkan aku"

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Kita sama-sama bertingkah tidak sopan."

"Iya, baiklah.. Tapi siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku? Minseok. Aku ada disini karena sedang lapar dan memakan makananku disini."

"Bukan itu maksudku, identitasmu?"

"Kim Minseok.. jelas.. aku harus pergi sekarang.. "

Setelah sedikit perbincangan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi Minseok langsung keluar ruangan pantry. Dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir dari orang tadi. Dia melirik jam tangannya, seharusnya diskusi ayahnya dengan rekannya tadi sudah selesai dan Minseok rasa dia juga sudah cukup puas dengan berkeliling di tempat kerja sang ayah.

Minseok berdiri didepan ruangan sang ayah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan.

"Apa kau sudah puas berkeliling di kantor ayah?"

"Yups.. Sekarang kita pulang, besok aku akan bertemu umma"

Jeongsuk mengacak rambut hitam anaknya. Minseok yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya tertawa saja, dia begitu suka saat ayahnya mengacak rambutnya. Menurut dia itu bentuk perhatian sang ayah kepadanya. Keduanya kini berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil mereka.

"Ada hubungan apa anak itu dengan Paman Kim?"

Seseorang sedang memperhatikan pasangan ayah dan anak itu dari koridor. Namun tidak lama, dia berjalan juga menuju tempat parkir motornya. Menjalankan motornya berlawanan arah dimana mobil Jeongsuk melaju kearah barat.

.

Sebuah perbukitan terasa sejuk. Dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Tersusun dan terjajar rapih gundukan-gundukan tanah besar. Seorang ayah bersama putranya kini terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah gundukan besar dengan sebuah batu bertuliskan

_Rest In Peace_

_Kim Minyeon_

_26 March 1990_

Minseok bersama ayahnya menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk ziarah ke makam mendiang sang ibu seperti bagaimana kebanyakan orang bawa untuk mengunjungi makam keluarganya.

"Umma.. aku rindu padamu.. Apakah kau rindu padaku?"

Setelah memberi hormat dan berdoa, Minseok berbicara sendiri. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang dia sedang berusaha berbicara dengan ibunya tapi tentu saja ibunya tidak akan menjawab ucapannya.

"Tentu saja umma-mu merindukanmu.. bagaimana bisa dia tidak merindukan putranya yang ajaib ini. Walau usianya baru genap 10 tahun hari ini, tapi sifatnya luarbiasa."

"Appa... tidak seharusnya kau membicarakan itu semua didepan umma. Aku jadi tidak terlihat keren"

Jeongsuk tertawa melihat putranya kini sedang memasang wajah cemberutnya. Dihari yang sangat berharga ini dia masih bisa bercengkrama dengan putranya yang juga tengah berulang-tahun ke sepuluh. Ingatannya kembali pada sang istri dahulu.

.

.

"kau begitu mirip dengan ibumu"

Jeongsuk masih setia memandangi bayinya yang masih saja memejamkan kedua matanya. Suara lemah tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jeongsuk, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang istri yang masih terbaring lemah. Jeongsuk seperti mendapatkan sebuah secercah cahaya ketika yang dilihatnya kini sang istri membuka matanya menatap Jeongsuk, walau masih dengan suara terbatanya. Jeongsuk menggenggam tangan Minyeon erat.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Minyeon hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya sekilas dan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. Minyeon membuka mulutnya berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada suaminya.

"Aku merasa tidak sanggup sayang.."

Dengan terbata Minyeon mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat Jeongsuk langsung menggeleng keras menolak kata-kata sang istri. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya tadi.

"Tidak.. kau pasti bisa, bayi kita sudah terlahir di dunia, bukankah itu keinginan terbesarmu? Kita akan menjaga dan merawatnya bersama, Minyeon-ah"

Bisa dilihat Minyeon tengah mengukir senyumnya mendengar bahwa sang bayi lahir dengan selamat.

"Aku percaya padamu, sayang. Jagalah dia.."

Minyeon memang belum sempat melihat bagaimana rupa sang anak, karena dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri begitu dia berhasil membawa sang anak menyapa dunia ini. Tapi, betapa bahagianya dia bisa merasakan menjadi seorang ibu. Walau tidak lebih dari satu hari.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeongsuk. Juga anak kita."

Dengan kata-kata terakhirnya itu, Minyeon menghembuskan nafas teakhirnya. Memejamkan matanya damai dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Minyeon-ah.. Sayang… Bangunlah.. Minyeon-ah"

Jeongsuk masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini. Istrinya, Minyeon meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Juga meninggalkan bayi mungilnya seorang diri.

"Tidak, Minyeon-ah.. Bukankah kau berjanji akan kuat?"

"Minyeon…!"

.

.

"Appa…!"

Jeongsuk tersadar dari lamunannya oleh teriakan sang anak. Jeongsuk tersenyum melihat Minseok didepannya. Jeongsuk begitu menyayangi Minseok. Jeongsuk sudah menepati janji Minyeon untuk menjaga dan merawat Minseok. Kini dia berjanji akan terus disamping Minseok atas nama dirinya.

"Jangan berteriak didepan umma-mu, Minseok"

"hehe.. Maafkan aku umma.. ehm Appa.. Aku kan ulang tahun, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku?"

Jeongsuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Walau sifat Minseok ajaib, dia juga masih anak-anak yang bisa saja bersikap manja kalau ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Seperti saat ini.

"Sudah.. tapi sebelumnya, appa ingin membawamu ke dokter. Appa ingin memeriksakan kondisi tubuhmu. Kemarin kau kedinginan seperti itu membuat appa takut."

"Hufft.. Baiklah.."

Jeongsuk membenarkan posisi bunga yang dibawanya dimakam sang istri. Minseok masih saja berceloteh sendiri dengan berbagai macam ceritanya, termasuk cerita barunya kemarin di sekolah juga dikantor sang ayah.

"Minyeon-ah.. Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.. tenanglah kau disana, aku akan selalu disamping anak kita"

"uhuuuu… Appa romantis sekali,, hehe "

Jeongsuk mengacak pelan rambut Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya. Minseok hanya tertawa melihat ayahnya sedang salah tingkah seperti itu. Hiburan tersendiri bagi Minseok.

"Minyeon-ah.. Kita pamit dulu.. Aku mencintaimu Minyeon"

"Umma.. Minseok pamit dulu ya.. Aku juga mencintaimu umma"

Pasangan ayah dan anak ini meninggalkan komplek pemakaman di daerah Gwangju, kota kelahiran Kim Minyeon. Tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh beberapa orang.

.

Sudah beberapa menit, mobil Jeongsuk terjebak macet disalah satu ruas jalanan Seoul. Suara-suara klakson berasal dari mobil-mobil yang juga terjebak macet menandakan protes dari sang pemilik mobil. Jeongsuk juga sedikit mengerang, pasalnya dia sedang menuju tempat dokter langganannya untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Minseok.

"Kau tunggu disini.. Jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan apapun"

"iya.. appa"

Jeongsuk memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab kemacetan parah ini. Sebenarnya Minseok merasakan perasaan aneh saat ayahnya meninggalkannya di dalam mobil untuk menunggu sang ayah. Tapi perasaan itu segera dia tepis. Dia tidak mau berpikiran buruk.

Cukup lama, Minseok menunggu ayahnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan. Dengan pikiran gegabahnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul sang ayah, mengabaikan pesan ayahnya tadi. Dengan sedikit berlari Minseok menyusul sang ayah, langkah cepatnya terhenti ketika melihat sang ayah sedang memasuki sebuah mobil yang tengah terparkir ditengah jalan dengan satu mobil lagi berada dibelakang mobil yang dimasuki ayahnya. Ternyata itulah yang menyebabkan macetnya jalanan ini. Terdapat juga beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang mengeliliingi dua mobil itu.

Minseok segera ingin menyusul ayahnya tapi sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat samar-samar seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya berada didalam mobil kedua dari dua mobil itu. Minseok menautkan alisnya saat orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu berhambur dari tempatnya mereka berdiri tadi. Dan orang-orang yang berada dalam dua mobil itu keluar, kecuali ayah dan satu orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Detektif Shin.. Appa"

Duarrr ….

"APPA…!"

**TBC**

Aneh ya? Nyambung ga? Ga tau deh.. mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu membosankan ya…

Review-nya juseyo bagi yang udah mampir… bantuin buat lanjut juga bisa.. hehe… butuh masukan-masukan yang banyak ini. Inget ya, masukan.. bukan pelecehan… makasih…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST HEART **

**A Minseok/Xiumin x ?** Fanfiction

With other **cast** (Just find out them)

Story is **MINE** purely

(mungkin rada aneh yah)

Drama, Family, /Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, etc (temukan sendiri yaw)

**WARN!**

This is BOYS LOVE (DLDR)

, EYD belum sempurna.

Butuh **Saran** Bukan **Bash. Makasih.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 2**

"APPA…!"

Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, raut wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan hebat. Minseok menekuk kedua lututnya, menangis disana.

"Hikss,,appa"

Brak

"Minseok-ah"

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 14 tahun memasuki kamar Minseok, lebih tepatnya kamar dia yang sudah dua hari ini ditinggali oleh Minseok. Pemuda berbadan tinggi, berkulit agak cokelat dan memiliki aura dewasa ini mendekati Minseok yang tengah menangis. Sungguh, bukannya Minseok lemah, dia sudah mencoba untuk tidak menangis seperti apa yang dia katakan di pemakaman sang ayah. Tapi dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang telah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Kini dia hanya sendiri. Ketakutan jelas tercetak dalam dirinya. Dan trauma yang dialaminya kini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tenanglah… Hyung ada disini"

Dengan sayang, pemuda bernama Yunho ini tengah mengelus surai rambut hitam Minseok. Yunho menganggap Minseok seperti adiknya. Adiknya yang dulu juga pergi meninggalkan Yunho, oleh sebuah kecelakaan.

"Yunho hyung… Appa..hiks..appa"

"Heii… Jangan menangis seperti itu. Bukankah kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu untuk tidak menangis lagi"

"Appa"

.

.

.

"Detektif Shin.. Appa"

Duarrr ….

"APPA…!"

Minseok berjarak kurang lebih 20 meter dari ayahnya saat ini. Saat kakinya hendak melangkah menuju sang ayah ketika itu juga dia ditahan oleh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Minseok meronta-ronta. Semuanya benar-benar dilihat dengan kedua iris matanya. Detektif Shin yang dia ketahui adalah teman sang ayah kini dengan teganya menembakkan peluru senapannya kearah ayahnya, seketika itu juga mobil keduanya meledak.

"Appa….! Lepaskan aku..!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dalam hitungan detik kobaran api menyelimuti dua mobil yang ditaiki oleh Jeongsuk dan Detektif Shin. Hingga beberapa saat bus-bus pemadam kebakaran datang dan menjinakkan si jago merah dari arah lalu lintas berlawanan. Keadaan lalu lintas yang tadinya sempat macet kini tidak lagi, karena ternyata mobil-mobil yang tadi sempat terjebak macet lebih memilih untuk melawan arah jalan demi menyelamatkan diri mereka dari penyebab macet itu.

Suara ambulance berbunyi nyaring, sampai ke telinga Minseok. Dalam pertahanannya berjalan menghampiri Jeongsuk, setelah berhasil dia terlepas dari rengkuhan seseorang tadi, Minseok merasakan pandangannya memudar.

"Appa…."

Bruk..

Tubuh kecil Minseok ambruk. Semua yang dilihatnya sungguh membuat dia takut. Takut dengan segala hal. Pikiran bocahnya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. Ayahnya dan Detektif Shin.

"Hey…Hey…Bangun…"

Seorang pemuda yang tadi menahan Minseok berusaha memastikan kondisi Minseok. Pemuda yang dalam pikirannya hanya satu, menyelamatkan Minseok dari insiden di jalan itu yang bahkan dia tidak kenal siapa itu Minseok.

"Siapapun…Tolong saya…"

Teriak sang pemuda sambil menggendong Minseok menuju mobil ambulance yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini berjalan.

.

Dua mobil ambulance yang kini masing-masing membawa dua orang yang tengah terbaring lemah telah sampai pada rumah sakit terdekat. Dengan gerakan cepat petugas ambulance membawa masuk kedua orang itu ke dalam ruangan UGD.

Yang satunya adalah Jeongsuk, terkapar tidak berdaya dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat parah. Sementara di sebelah Jeongsuk yang berbarengan masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tadi adalah Minseok.

"Appa…"

Dengan sedikit kesadarannya Minseok menolehkan kepalanya melihat sang ayah. Ayahnya yang kini terlihat sangat parah. Matanya terpejam tidak berdaya. Kondisi tubuhnya banyak luka, seperti terkena bom, pikir Minseok.

"Appa...Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Minseok mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan segala hal buruk yang dia pikirkan.

Sreettt..

Bocah itu kini tak bisa lagi melihat ayahnya. Gorden pemisah tempatnya pada sang ayah ditutup. Dokter dan para suster kini tengah intens menangani kondisi Jeongsuk. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa polisi mendatangi Minseok yang masih terbaring lemah. Tidak, bukan Minseok yang ingin para polisi itu temui melainkan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Minseok. Sekali lagi, Minseok yang masih kecil pun takut melihat para polisi itu membawa serta pemuda tadi yang selalu menjaganya semulai kejadian di jalan.

"Hyung.."

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan senyuman singkat pada Minseok seperti menjelaskan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa.. Kau disini saja, suster akan merawatmu..Hyung pergi dulu sebentar ya"

Selepas keluarnya pemuda tadi, seorang suster tengah memeriksa keadaan Minseok. Beruntung Minseok tidak mengalami apa-apa. Hanya saja, dia masih mengalami trauma yang sangat berat. Setelah memeriksa Minseok, suster berpamitan pada Minseok sebentar.

"Nah..Sekarang kau tidur dulu ya..Nanti nonna kembali lagi"

Minseok hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah gorden disampingnya. Tempat sang ayah tengah ditangani oleh dokter. Rasanya dia ingin sekali bangun dan berdiri disamping ayahnya tapi dia lebih memercayakan semuanya pada sang dokter kali ini.

"Appa.. Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

Minseok bergumam lemah sampai pada akhirnya matanya terpejam.

.

Sang dokter beserta dengan beberapa susternya menggeleng lemah. Orang yang sejak satu jam tadi mereka tangani tidak dapat mereka tolong. Dengan pelan sang dokter menutup mata pasien didepannya dan menarik selimut pasien menutupi wajahnya. Dengan langkah gontai mereka berjalan keluar dimana terdapat polisi dan pemuda tadi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan.. Kondisinya sangat parah.. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Maafkan kami"

Dengan cepat polisi dan pemuda yang mendengar berita itu memasuki ruangan Jeongsuk berada.

"Detektif Kim.. Aku tidak menyangka ini semua"

"Paman Kim.."

Eunghh..

Keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka mengikuti sumber suara, membuka gorden pemisah Jeongsuk dan Minseok tadi. Terlihat Minseok sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan kini mencoba untuk berdiri. Dapat dilihatnya dua orang yang tengah mengelilingi ayahnya kini menatap Minseok dengan tatapan menyiratkan kesedihan dan iba pada Minseok.

"Appa.."

Minseok segera menghampiri Jeongsuk. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, Minseok membuka kain yang menutupi wajah sang ayah. Masih berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti seketika saat dia menyadari mata sang ayah terpejam damai dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Dirasakan tangan Minseok suhu tubuh sang ayah dingin. Raut wajahnya ketakutan. Langsung saja Minseok menatap kedua orang yang ada disana dengan bergantian, arti tatapan itu menyiratkan apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya. Semakin takut Minseok saat pemuda yang tadi dia panggil 'Hyung' menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak.. Appa… Appa sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada disampingku"

Bagaimanapun juga, Minseok bisa mengartikan isyarat tadi. Bahwa ayahnya sudah pergi meninggalkan dia. Menangis, lagi.

"Kalau janji itu harus ditepati. Bukankah kau selalu bilang seperti itu. hiks appa"

Minseok kecil memeluk ayahnya kini yang tidak lagi bisa berbuat apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang yang berada disitu, mereka tidak berniat untuk memisahkan MInseok. Biarkan sejenak Minseok menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Appa…. Bangunlah.."

Brukk..

"Minseok.."

Teriak polisi dan pemuda itu bersamaan, tubuh Minseok kembali ambruk. Sungguh ini benar-benar membuat bekas luka yang sangat dalam dihati anak sekecil Minseok.

.

Acara pemakaman Kim Jeongsuk sudah selesai, namun Minseok masih saja tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak lagi menangis, namun tatapan matanya kosong. Trauma yang dialaminya masih berbekas tajam. Minseok setia berdiri disamping pusara sang ayah yang bertempat tepat disebelah pusara sang ibu. Memang itu permintaan Minseok pada polisi yang menangani pemakaman ayahnya. Tidak salah jika para polisi begitu menghormati sang ayah, karena selama hidupnya Kim Jeongsuk sudah memberikan dedikasi tingginya pada negara mereka dalam melindungi negara mereka dari berbagai macam kasus membahayakan yang menimpa negara mereka.

Langit sudah berubah warna, awan-awan gelap juga terlihat menampakkan dirinya. Tersisa dua orang yang kini masih setia berdiri disamping sebuah pusara tadi. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Sepertinya langit pun mengerti perasaan Minseok, sehingga meneteskan airmata mereka. Minseok merasakan dirinya tidak terkena basahnya air hujan, beruntung bahwa pemuda yang ternyata bernama Yunho ini masih setia menemani Minseok. Memayungi tubuh kecil Minseok dari air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Appa.. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Jadi, kau harus berjanji untuk bahagia disana. Bahagia bersama umma.."

"Aku menyayangi kalian.."

Minseok mengelap cepat setetes airmata yang jatuh dalam ketidaksengajaannya. Berusaha tersenyum, walau begitu sulit.

"Hujan semakin deras dan hari sudah mulai malam. Ayo kita pulang Minseok"

Minseok mengangguk sekali. Benar, ini waktunya dia pulang. Kedua orang itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan pemakaman. Dan tidak melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju pusara Jeongsuk.

"Maafkan aku, Jeongsuk"

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah.. Istirahatkan dulu tubuhmu"

Yunho membaringkan tubuh kecil Minseok setelah berhasil menenangkan Minseok yang tadi sempat menangis lagi mengingat ayahnya. Menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan Yunho, Minseok kembali memeluk sebuah guling yang dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Kau pasti kuat Minseok-ah"

Dirasanya Minseok sudah kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu, memberikan ruang kenyamanan pada Minseok. Yunho memang membawa Minseok ke rumahnya untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah mengetahui bahwa Minseok tidak memiliki keluarga siapapun di kota Seoul ini. Yunho tidak tinggal sendirian, masih ada kedua orang tua nya yang juga tinggal dirumah ini. Mereka pun setuju saja Yunho membawa Minseok untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Karena dilihatnya Yunho begitu menyayangi Minseok, layaknya adik.

Kringg..kringg…

"Halo…"

"…."

"Apa? Kau yakin ada hubungannya dengan itu paman?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana"

Percakapan singkat Yunho terputus, lekas saja dia bergegas menuju suatu tempat itu. Sayangnya, saat Yunho menerima sambungan telepon tadi dia masih berada didepan kamar Minseok. Minseok yang memang nyatanya belum tidur mampu mendengar samar-samar apa yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Hubungannya dengan apa?"

Minseok mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang, menatap lekat-lekat langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya kini. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan appa?"

Ingin sekali dalam hatinya dia berbuat sesuatu untuk mengungkap semuanya. Menemukan siapa dibalik kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya. Tapi dia sadar, dia masih terlalu kecil dan banyak yang tidak dia ketahui. Dan lebih dari itu semua, trauma yang dialaminya masih dirasakannya saat ini.

"Appa.. Aku akan menjadi detektif sepertimu, dan aku akan menemukan siapa yang melakukan itu semua padamu.

Ikrar Minseok kecil pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dia memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

Yunho memasuki sebuah rumah setelah berkali-kali memencet tombol bel rumah itu. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berusia 40an membukakan pintu masuk rumah itu.

"Kau lama sekali paman"

Yunho segera memasuki rumah itu tanpa basa basi melewati pria yang tadi membukakan pintu. Dengan santai Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tengah rumah itu.

"Paman, apa kau yakin kejadian yang menimpa Paman Kim itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus mafia yang tengah ditanganinya?"

Langsung saja Yunho mempertanyakan apa yang sedari tadi menjadi pertanyaannya. Seorang pria yang dipanggil 'Paman' oleh Yunho kini ikut duduk disamping Yunho. Membaca sebuah lembaran-lembaran kertas menampilkan banyak tulisan juga foto disana.

"Dari hasil anilisis paman, kemungkinan besar kematian Detektif Kim itu berhubungan dengan kasus itu. Dan apa kau bilang waktu itu kau melihat satu orang lagi yang tidak meninggalkan kedua mobil itu. satunya adalah Jeongsuk, lalu satunya lagi siapa?"

"Aku tidak begitu jelas melihatnya paman Byun, karena saat itu aku fokus untuk menghindari Minseok dari tempat kejadian…"

"Hahh.. Kalau begitu sulit untuk kita menyelidiki lebih lanjut, tidak mungkin kita asal menuduh tanpa bukti.. lagipula saat pemeriksaan tempat lokasi tidak ditemukan siapa-siapa lagi selain Detektif Kim"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan paman?"

"Untuk sementara ini, kau lindungi saja dulu Minseok. Aku takut bahaya sedang mengancam dia"

"Baiklah, paman… euhm… Kalau begitu aku pulang"

"ya.. Pulanglah dulu. Ingat, besok kau juga harus menunaikan kewajibanmu sebagai pelajar, Yunho. Tidak seperti ini"

"Hehe.. Iya.."

.

Minseok menuruni tangga rumah milik Keluarga Jung. Setelah beberapa hari dia tidak bersekolah kini akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya. Keluarga Jung pun sudah tahu semua tentang Minseok, karena ayah Yunho selaku kepala keluarga Jung ternyata adalah seorang mantan detektif, teman lama ayah Minseok. Beruntung sekali, Minseok bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baik seperti mereka. Pasca hari pemakaman sang ayah, Minseok terlihat sedikit murung. Keluarga Jung mencoba menghibur dia, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih yang dia rasakan. Namun, Minseok masih belum bisa sepenuhnya kembali seperti dulu. Membuat keluarga Jung berinisiatif untuk membawa Minseok ke seorang psikiater kenalan mereka. Mereka takut kejadian sang ayah itu membuat bekas trauma yang mendalam bagi Minseok kecil. Tapi sepertinya harus ditahan dulu, karena mereka ingin memberi ruang bagi Minseok untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Minseok berjalan mendekati meja makan yang kini sudah ada ayah dan ibu Yunho. Dengan sopan dia menyapa mereka satu per satu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan tersebut.

"Yunho hyung kemana, Bibi?"

Minseok sedari tadi pagi terheran karena dia tidak melihat Yunho seperti biasanya beberapa hari terakhir. Biasanya, setiap pagi Yunho akan membangunkannya dan menyambutnya di meja makan. Minseok merasa mempunyai sosok seorang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Namun, sampai saat ini dia dia melihat Yunho.

"Ah.. Dia sudah berangkat lebih dahulu tadi pagi, katanya ada tugas sekolah yang belum dikerjakannya. Jadi nanti kau berangkat ke sekolah bersama paman, oke?"

"Baik,,paman"

.

"Nanti.. Sepulang sekolah, kau tunggu saja. Paman atau Yunho hyung akan menjemputmu. Jangan kemana-mana. Paham?"

"Iya.. Paman.. Terima kasih"

Selepas perginya paman Jung, Minseok masih belum memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Dia terlihat menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan kecil. Minseok mengatur nafasnya. Mengambil dan membuang nafasnya perlahan. Memejamkan matanya sekali lalu dia mencoba mengukir senyuman diwajahnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Brukk..

Baru saja Minseok ingin melangkahkan kaki kecilnya memasuki area sekolahnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kedepan oleh seseorang, beruntung dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf..Maaf.."

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin menemukan siapa yang telah membuatnya hampir terjatuh seperti itu. Dan seketika matanya mengerut, mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Orang yang ditatapnya pun juga begitu.

"Kau/Kau?"

Keduanya saling bersahutan dengan nada yang berbeda. Minseok dengan nada datarnya dan anak itu dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Minseok masih mengenali wajah itu, wajah yang pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalau di kantor ayahnya. Dan anak itu pun juga sama, bahkan dia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang tadi ditabraknya dengan tidak sengaja itu adalah Kim Minseok.

"Apa kau-"

"Luhan.."

Perkataan anak itu terpotong dengan datangnya seorang lagi anak yang keluar dari sebuah mobil yang ternyata dinaiki mereka berdua. Seorang anak yang merupakan teman baru Minseok, Kris. Kris mendekati Minseok dan anak yang Minseok kini kenal bernama Luhan itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Minseok? Apa ini benar kau Minseok?"

"Iya.."

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah berapa hari kau tidak masuk sekolah. Aku jadi kesepian"

Minseok yang sedari tadi diam kini masih tetap dengan tampang datarnya dan menyahuti pertanyaan Kris dengan singkat. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang berdiri disamping Kris kini memandang jijik pada sepupunya ini. Luhan tidak menyangka Kris yang datar bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Aku..Ah.. Sudahlah, Aku ingin ke kelas"

Minseok sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Dalam dirinya untuk saat ini dia hanya tidak ingin banyak bicara pada orang lain. Meskipun itu adalah temannya. Entahlah, ada perasaan tidak percaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Minseok pada seorang teman. Dia tidak tahu itu apa.

Melihat Minseok berjalan meninggalkannya, Kris segera menyusul langkah Minseok. Tidak perlu berlari, Kris bisa dengan cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Minseok.

"Hari pertamaku sekolah disini begitu menakjubkan sepertinya"

Luhan berbicara sendiri sambil melihat pada Kris yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Minseok menuju kelas mereka. Dilihatnya tidak ada percakapan apa-apa dari kedua objek penglihatannya, Luhan segera juga menyusul Minseok dan Kris.

.

"Jadi, Luhan-ssi.. Kau bisa duduk dikursi paling belakang disana karena hanya disitu yang masih tersisa"

"Baik, guru"

Luhan berjalan menuju kursinya setelah acara perkenalan singkatnya pada kelas yang juga terdapat Minseok dan Kris disana. Setelah Luhan menduduki kursi itu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, tapat disebarang kirinya ada Minseok yang disebelahnya ada Kris, sepupunya. Senyuman dia berikan pada dua orang itu yang hanya disambut dengan tampang datar keduanya. Mereka fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan guru mereka saat ini.

"Ish.. Dua makhluk itu."

.

"Heyyy….! Aku punya berita menarik"

Minseok yang kini sedang menggunakan waktu istirahat belajarnya dengan menidurkan kepalanya diatas mejanya terpaksa terganggu dengan teriakan seorang temannya didepan kelas. Sungguh, suara bass yang sangat menggelegar diseluruh penjuru kelas Minseok, membuat suasana yang tadinya hening kini menjadi sedikit ramai. Dengan malas, Minseok mengangkat kepalanya sambil memperhatikan apa yang temannya itu umumkan.

"Sekolah Detektif 9095 membuka penerimaan murid baru. Kau dengar itu teman-teman."

Mendengar kata-kata detektif, mata Minseok langsung terbuka lebar. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol, temannya yang telah memberikan pengumaman itu.

"Apa kau punya brosurnya?"

Minseok sudah berdiri didepan Chanyeol, memastikan apa yang diucapkan temannya itu tidak bohong.

"Tidak, tapi kau bisa melihat pengumaman itu di majalah dinding sekolah kita"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Minseok berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia berjalan cepat namun masih bisa dibilang pelan juga.

.

Minseok membaca berulang-ulang setiap kata yang tertulis di pengumuman dari Sekolah Detektif 9095. Senyuman tipisnya terukir dari bibir manis Minseok. Minseok keci berpikir bahwa dengan dia masuk ke sekolah detektif itu dia bisa mewujudkan impiannya, juga impiannya tentang sang ayah.

"Hei.. Kau sedang membaca apa?"

Luhan yang entah datang darimana kini berdiri disamping kiri Minseok sambil mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. Minseok kini tengah menuliskan sesuatu pada catatan kecilnya. Luhan memandang Minseok dengan tatapan tanyanya.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk masuk sekolah detektif?"

"Hmm"

Minseok masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencatat apa yang ada pada pengumuman itu ke dalam catatan kecilnya hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hei.. itu bukan jawaban"

Minseok menutup buku catatan kecilnya lalu menghadap Luhan.

"Iya.. dan aku ingin menjadi seorang detektif"

"wow..impian yang hebat ya.."

"Yeah.."

Minseok meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga Luhan. Kenapa dimatanya Luhan sangat tidak bisa diam. Dimulai dari perkenalannya di depan kelas mereka sampai detik tadi, Luhan seperti wartawan saja. Minseok berjalan menuju kelasnya, menghiraukan panggilan Luhan padanya.

'Aku akan masuk sekolah itu' batin Minseok.

.

"Paman... Aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang berada di lokasi kejadian bersama Paman Kim"

Yunho mengutarakan pendapatnya setibanya dirumah paman Byun tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa?"

"Detektif Shin, dia adalah rekan kerja paman Kim."

Paman Byun yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya langsung menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya itu. Menatap selidik pada Yunho.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Semalam, Minseok menceritakannya langsung padaku. Maka dari itu, aku langsung datang menemuimu sekarang"

"Lalu apa menurutmu dia terlibat dalam kejadian Jeongsuk?"

"Iya.. Aku yakin sekali Paman.."

"Baiklah.. Akan aku selidiki"

.

"Tuan.. Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam kalau kau sampai mengincar putranya?"

"Tidak.. Itu akibat yang harus dihadapi bagi orang yang berani mengusik hidupku. Myungdae-ah"

Terlihat dua orang yang tengah berbicara didalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak memiliki pencahayaan lampu cukup. Salah satunya adalah pria berperawakan tinggi besar dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Dan yang lainnya adalah seorang pria dengan tatapan takut, seorang pria yang ternyata adalah orang yang berada pada saat kejadian Jeongsuk beberapa hari lalu.

"Maaf Tuan.. Sekarang anak itu tinggal bersama keluarga Jung"

"Astaga.. Anak itu memiliki perlindungan yang kuat ternyata"

Senyuman atau bisa disebut dengan seringaian tercetak jelas pada wajah pria berkacamata hitam itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hehe,, ini seminggu ya dari dirilisnya chap 1..**

**Maaf ya… emang sengaja begitu, tapi gatau deh ini chap 2 nyambung atau ga.**

**Semoga tidak membosankan..**

**Terima kasih untuk**

** 1, lee seokie, casproduction, ryeo ryeong, Imeelia, **

**feyy, Deer and Buns, Ve Amilla, kim hyun soo**

**Maaf ya, belum bisa ngasih moment couplenya. Masih bercerita tentang Minseok kecilnya, mudah-mudahan kalau jadi chap depan mulai Minseok gedenya beserta bumbu-bumbu couple-nya yah.. **

**Ini nantinya akan jadi cinta antara XiuHanKris.. hehe…**

**See You… **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LAST HEART**

**A Minseok/Xiumin x ?** Fanfiction

With other **cast** (Just find out them)

Story is **MINE** purely

(mungkin rada aneh yah)

Drama, Family, /Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, etc (temukan sendiri yaw)

**WARN!**

This is BOYS LOVE (DLDR)

lil OOC, non-EYD, Typo dimana mana.

Butuh **Saran** Bukan **Bash. Makasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sebuah kota yang telah berkembang pesat. Gedung-gedung tinggi semakin memenuhi setiap sudut kota dengan berbagai disain arsitekturnya yang beragam. Kota dengan lalu lintasnya yang tertib dan bersih. Fasilitas umum yang disediakan semakin memadai. Mulai dari bus umum yang bersih dan tertib sampai jalur pejalan kaki yang luas tanpa hambatan. Mobil-mobil pribadi juga semakin modern.

Seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut lurus pendeknya berwarna cokelat pirang tengah berdiri dihalte bus umum kota metropolitan itu. Beberapa menit lalu dia baru saja turun dari sebuah taxi yang membawanya dari bandara menuju ke halte bus ini. Sempat terpikir oleh supir taxi itu kenapa penumpangnya tidak meminta untuk diantarkan ke rumahnya atau ke suatu tempat yang lebih menunjang. Tapi dia malah menurunkan penumpangnya di halte bus umum, seperti permintaan sang penumpang. Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kecil seperti mengikuti alunan irama yang bersumber dari headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Namun, kepalanya tidak berhenti untuk menengok kanan kirinya, melihat apa saja yang ingin dia lihat.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pergi dari kota ini? Banyak perubahan ternyata"

Pemuda yang memiliki mata besar ini bermonolog. Sedikit menikmati waktu menunggunya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang senantiasa terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dia menghela nafas sebentar. Ah dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung menuju tempat tujuannya. Tapi atas permintaan orang yang tengah ditunggunya kini dia harus berdiri disini sekarang.

"Lihat saja, kalau kita bertemu nanti aku akan patahkan kaki panjangmu itu, Kris"

Merasa bosan, pemuda yang memakai setelan jeans, kaos putih dan jacket cokelat itu memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan-jalan disekitar halte. Memasuki dan melihat-lihat berbagai macam isi toko sepertinya menarik, pikir pemuda itu. Berjalan, mengikuti insting membawanya kemana. Keluar masuk toko, mulai dari toko pakaian sampai toko musik yang sekarang ini dia sedang melihat-lihat berderet CD musik jepang. Dia menemukan salah satu musik kesukaannya disana. Ah sayang dia sudah mempunyai CD itu jadi dia tidak membelinya. Langkah kakinya berjalan keluar dari toko musik itu, namun ketika dia baru saja ingin melewati pintu seperti ada yang memanggilnya.

"Minseok!"

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda bernama Minseok itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan usia yang sama dengannya kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya, agak sedikit berlari. Minseok sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, mencoba mengenali siapa pemuda didepannya ini. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya, pikir Minseok.

"Kau ingat aku?"

Minseok hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai jawabannya. Sepertinya dia sedikit mengenali wajah pemuda ini tapi dia tidak begitu yakin dengan ingatannya. Pemuda yang berada dihadapan Minseok sedikit mengerang kecewa. Pemuda dengan warna rambutnya yang blonde ini ingin mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah teman kecilnya Minseok. Namun, perkataannya terpotong oleh sebuah panggilan telepon dari handphone canggihnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Minseok sedari tadi hanya diam, benar-benar tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan saat pemuda berambut blonde itu memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar dia malah tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Dia sedikit lagi melirik jam tangannya, baru kali ini dia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Hampir satu jam dia meninggalkan halte bus umum tempatnya menunggu tadi. Minseok berjalan keluar, tidak mengindahkan permintaan pemuda tadi. Dia harus segera kembali ke halte bus.

.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kulitnya yang putih itu terlihat mencoba menghubungi seseorang melalui handphonenya berulang kali. Tapi bagaimanapun, ekspresi mukanya tetap datar. Aneh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinga sebelah kirinya. Berharap seseorang yang telponnya akan menjawab sambungan itu. sampai….

"Halo..Minseok.. Dimana kau?"

"Matikan telponmu itu, sekarang. Kris"

"Apa?"

Pip!

Dengan sadisnya si penerima telpon itu memutus sambungan telepon Kris. Decakan kesalnya keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau benar-benar tepat waktu."

Kris melonjakkan tubuhnya kaget. Suara disampingnya benar-benar datang tiba-tiba. Untung saja dia tidak punya penyakit jantung. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia tidak langsung menuruti perkataan Minseok.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Berkeliling, sebentar"

"Sebentar? Aku sudah tiba disini hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Dan kau tidak ada"

"Aku disini sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu"

Minseok berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya. Memilih memasuki bus umum yang kebetulan sedang berhenti dihalte itu. Kris menyadarkan dirinya merasa tas punggungnya ditarik seseorang kebelakang. Dan itu Minseok.

"Lepaskan tasku"

"Makanya cepat naik"

Kris merapikan sebentar penampilannya, ah juga tasnya. Kemudian dia menyusul Minseok yang sudah menaiki bus terlebih dahulu. Dan mengikuti Minseok duduk dibangku bus paling belakang.

.

Pemuda berambut blonde yang tadi berada di toko musik memasang wajah kecewanya. Salahkan sambungan teleponnya yang memakan waktu lama, membuat Minseok meninggalkannya, pikir pemuda itu.

"Hahh.. Minseok.. "

"Luhan hyung, bayarkan aku CD ini, ya…plissss"

"Iya..iya.."

Pemuda lainnya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu menghampirinya dengan membawa CD music kesukaannya. Setelahnya Luhan dan pemuda itu meninggalkan toko musik itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?"

"Tidak apa, Sehun"

"Oh.."

Sehun, pemuda yang ternyata adalah adik dari Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya mengerti. Dia kini malah menyibukkan dirinya pada handphone kesayangannya, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Sedangkan Luhan, masih saja dia memikirkan Minseok. Minseok yang selalu dia cari kemana pun selama hampir 12 tahun lamanya.

.

Keheningan terjadi antara Minseok dan Kris. Mulai dari mereka duduk di bangku bus ini sampai sekarang, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Minseok terus saja melihat keluar jendela bus, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kris dia seakan tidak ingin menganggu Minseok untuk sekarang ini. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah kedatangan pertama kalinya di Seoul setelah 12 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan.. Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam kalau kau sampai mengincar putranya?"

"Tidak.. Itu akibat yang harus dihadapi bagi orang yang berani mengusik hidupku. Myungdae-ah"

Terlihat dua orang yang tengah berbicara didalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak memiliki pencahayaan lampu cukup. Salah satunya adalah pria berperawakan tinggi besar dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Dan yang lainnya adalah seorang pria dengan tatapan takut, seorang pria yang ternyata adalah orang yang berada pada saat kejadian Jeongsuk beberapa hari lalu.

"Maaf Tuan.. Sekarang anak itu tinggal bersama keluarga Jung"

"Astaga.. Anak itu memiliki perlindungan yang kuat ternyata"

Senyuman atau bisa disebut dengan seringaian tercetak jelas pada wajah pria berkacamata hitam itu.

"Siapkan segala yang kita butuhkan, Zhoumi-ya" ucap pria berkacamata hitam itu kepada salah satu tangan kanannya.

" "

Dengan cepat orang bernama Zhoumi itu meninggalkan tempatnya dari hadapan pria itu.

"Kita beri sedikit kejutan pada keluarga Jung, hahahahaa"

.

"Paman... Aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang berada di lokasi kejadian bersama Paman Kim"

Yunho mengutarakan pendapatnya setibanya dirumah paman Byun tanpa basa basi.

"Siapa?"

"Detektif Shin, dia adalah rekan kerja paman Kim."

Paman Byun yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya langsung menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya itu. Menatap selidik pada Yunho.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Semalam, Minseok menceritakannya langsung padaku. Maka dari itu, aku langsung datang menemuimu sekarang"

"Lalu apa menurutmu dia terlibat dalam kejadian Jeongsuk?"

"Iya.. Aku yakin sekali Paman.."

"Baiklah.. Akan aku selidiki"

Byun Dongwook, nama lengkap dari orang yang selalu di panggil Paman Byun oleh Yunho kini sedang memulai segala sesuatu yang untuk menyelidiki kejadian dibalik itu semua.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Paman. Aku takut appa tahu kalau aku berguru denganmu"

"Haha.. Kau ini.. Sudah jelas dilarang, tapi masih saja nekat.. Sudah sana pulang"

"iya..iya.."

.

"Iya.. dan aku ingin menjadi seorang detektif"

"wow..impian yang hebat ya.."

"Yeah.."

Minseok meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga Luhan. Kenapa dimatanya Luhan sangat tidak bisa diam. Dimulai dari perkenalannya di depan kelas mereka sampai detik tadi, Luhan seperti wartawan saja. Minseok berjalan menuju kelasnya, menghiraukan panggilan Luhan padanya.

'Aku akan masuk sekolah itu' batin Minseok.

"Yaaaa! Minseok, tunggu aku"

Minseok tidak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya singkat sebagai balasan teriakan Luhan lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Sedangkan Luhan, tentu dia berlari menyusul Minseok.

"Detektif?"

Kris memandangi sejenak pengumuman yang juga tadi diperhatikan oleh Minseok. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Luhan yang sedang berlari menyusul Minseok yang memasuki kelas mereka.

.

Ayah Yunho sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah Minseok. Dia menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Minseok. Tidak lama, Minseok keluar bersama dengan semua anak-anak lainnya yang juga akan pulang.

"Minseok!"

Jaehyuk, nama ayah yunho. Keluar dari mobilnya dan memanggil Minseok untuk segera menghampirinya. Minseok yang melihat itu membalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

"Ayo kita, pulang"

"Paman?"

"Yifan?"

Kris yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Minseok menatap terkejut pada Jaehyuk. Seingatnya Jaehyuk adalah sahabat dekat ayahnya. Kenapa dia sekarang bisa bersama Minseok.

"Kenapa paman bisa bersama Minseok?"

Segera saja Kris melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk pun menyeritakan sedikit kalau Minseok adalah anak temannya yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Kris mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan suara 'oooo'.

"Apa kau ingin pulang bersama kami, yifan?"

"Ah tidak usah paman, aku juga akan dijemput sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya"

"Iya, paman.. hati-hati ya.. Minseok hati-hati ya…"

Jaehyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Kris yang sedikit OOC dari image yang biasa dia lihat dan Minseok yang tetap datar. Jaehyuk dan Minseok pun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang kini sudah ada Luhan.

.

Minseok dan Jaehyuk masih dalam perjalanan saat Jaehyuk menerima sambungan telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Halo. Jung Jaehyuk.. Jung Yunho ada bersama kami, kalau kau ingin menyelamatkannya. Serahkan kami anak itu"

Jaehyuk terkejut mendengar nama putranya disebut. Dan juga anak itu, sudah pasti Minseok. Dia yakin benar. Jaehyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Minseok yang sedang memperhatikan jalan. Kekhwatiran jelas tercetak dalam pikirannya. Ini menyangkut putrnya juga Minseok. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Jaehyuk mengerti keadaan ini.

"Kau dimana?"

Blablabla…

Jaehyuk segera mengemudikan setir mobilnya menuju tempat dimana orang itu berada. Minseok merasakan sesuatu terjadi saat ini. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah pamannya itu sedikit khawatir. Tapi, dia tidak berani menanyakannya. Dia takut dengan dia bertanya justru semakin memperburuk keadaan.

.

Brak..

Mobil Jaehyuk menerobos pintu sebuah ruangan kosong yang luas. Klakson dibunyikannya berkali-kali. Minseok yang melihat itu sedikit bergetar takut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Tidak lama berselang. Dua orang pria memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa seorang pemuda yang tangannya diikat. Yunho. Minseok terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya. Yunho, orang yang sudah menjadi kakaknya sekarang tengah disekap oleh dua orang asing disana. Jaehyuk menghadap pada Minseok.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah keluar dari mobil. Paham?"

Minseok tidak menjawab Jaehyuk. Sedangkan Jaehyuk sudah keluar mobil sambil menyembunyikan pistolnya dibalik kemejanya.

"Lepaskan Yunho! Apa maumu sebenarnya Luo-ssi?"

Jaehyuk mengeluarkan nada membentak pada pria berkacamata hitam bernama Luo itu. Sedangkan Luo hanya tertawa keras, mengejek Jaehyuk.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin bisnisku berjalan lancar tanpa ada gangguan dari manusia macam kalian! Kalian sudah berani-beraninya mengusikku. Kau! Jeongsuk. dan teman-temanmu lainnya sungguh membuatku jengah. Apa kalian pikir kalian bisa melumpuhkanku dengan otak kalian? Tidak, sama sekali."

"Lalu apa kau akan merasa hebat kalau kau hanya berani melawan anak kecil?"

"Cepat habiskan dia. Dan tarik anak yang ada dimobil itu"

Setelah Luo memberikan perintahnya pada anak buahnya, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Berjalan santai keluar ruangan itu diikuti oleh orang yang tadi berada disampingnya tadi yang berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki bekas luka keras didagunya. Dari kejauhan, Minseok mengamati Luo dan satu orang itu dengan seksama.

"Tanganku terlalu kotor untuk mengurusi kalian. Biarkan mereka yang akan memangsa kalian"

Dalam sekejap beberapa anak buah Luo keluar dan mulai menyerang Jaehyuk. Sedangkan Yunho kini masih berada dalam sekapan salah satu anak buah Luo lainnya. Satu persatu anak buah Luo bisa ditangani oleh Jaehyuk, namun bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah anak buah Luo yang menyerang Jaehyuk.

Dorrr!

Lengan kanan Jaehyuk terkena tembakan dari salah satu yang menyerang dia. Yunho yang melihat itu begitu marah. Tidak dihiraukan lagi, kini dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari anak buah Luo dan berlari menghampiri appanya dengan sedikit melewati anak buah Luo dengan kemampuan hapkidonya.

"Appa!"

"Kau, pergilah. Jaga Minseok. Sekarang."

"Tapi, appa.."

"Sekarang!"

Dengan terpaksa Yunho meninggalkan ayahnya dan sekarang berlari menuju mobil ayahnya terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Saat dia sedang berlari menuju Minseok, dia melihat Minseok sudah dipaksa keluar dari mobil ayahnya. Pintu mobil itu memang dikunci, namun anak buah Luo itu sudah menghancurkan kaca mobil milik ayahnya. Yunho mengambil sebuah pistol yang terletak dilantai ruangan itu, bekas milik salah satu anak buah Luo.

"Lepaskan dia.. Minseok, merunduk!"

Teriak Yunho dan menyiapkan pistolnya kearah yang sedang menyandera Minseok sekarang. Namun, tanpa Yunho sadari saat dia akan menembakkan pistolnya tidak jauh dibelakangnya ada salah satu anak buah Luo yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada Yunho.

"Hyung..!"

Minseok berteriak memberitahu Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat orang yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya. Sedetik kemudian orang itu melepaskan pelurunya mengarahkan ke Yunho. Namun,,,,,,,

"Appa!"

"Paman!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok!"

Kris mengerang kesal. Sudah berkali-kali dia memanggil Minseok tapi dihiraukan oleh pemuda mungil ini. Untuk kali ini dia melancarkan ide jahilnya mencium pipi Minseok, singkat. Dan berhasil, sekarang Minseok sudah sadar dalam lamunan panjangnya tadi. Menatap marah pada Kris oleh tingkahnya barusan.

"yaaa!"

"Haha.. Maaf, lagipula dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari seratus kali. Tapi kau tidak menyahut. Aku kira kau kerasukan"

Sungguh, pernyataan Kris membuat Minseok ingin mengubur hidup-hidup Kris sekarang. Tanpa wajah bersalahnya dia malah mengatakan Minseok kerasukan. Ingat! Kalau saja Kris bukan orang yang membuat dia merasa berhutang budi padanya, bisa saja Minseok membunuhnya sekarang juga. Ah, MInseok butuh obat penenang kalau begini caranya, menghadapi Kris yang autis itu. Tapi anehnya, sekali lagi Kris hanya begitu kalau bersama Minseok. Hanya Minseok.

"Jangan! Jangan! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai,"

Kris menaruh kedua tangannya di leher putihnya, melindungi dari tangan mungil Minseok yang seperti ingin mencekeknya. Hanya bercanda.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar akan mematahkan tulang-tulang yang kelebihan hormon-mu itu"

"Masih lebih baik daripada kau kekurangan hormon"

Sebenarnya itulah maksud Kris bersikap jahil. Ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana. Tidak lama kemudian, bus yang mereka naiki berhenti. Mereka berdua menuruni bus umum itu di halte yang setelahnya mereka akan berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit menuju rumah mereka, kediaman keluarga Wu lebih tepatnya.

.

"Kami datang"

Kris dan Minseok memasuki kediaman keluarga Wu. Belum ada sahutan, sampai beberapa detik kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari lantai dua rumahnya. Wajahnya menampilkan raut terkejut melihat pemandangan di ruang keluarga rumahnya ini. Wanita itu mendekati Kris dan Minseok lalu segera saja dia memeluk Minseok sayang.

"Minseok.. Bibi rindu padamu"

"Aku juga, bibi"

Wanita yang dipanggil 'bibi' itu adalah ibu Kris yang begitu menyayangi Minseok sejak pertama kali Minseok masuk ke rumahnya 12 belas tahun lalu. Ibu Kris mengajak Minseok untuk duduk di sofa panjang ruang keluarga ini. Begitu juga Kris, sedikit berbincang ringan.

"Yunho dan ibunya masih dijepang?"

"Iya, bibi.."

"Ah, apa kau lelah?"

"Hmm.. Sedikit.."

Kris menengahi perbincangan antara Minseok dan ibunya. Sudah berpa menit tadi dia dibiarkan begitu saja oleh mereka berdua. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Minseok. Tidurlah dikamarku, kalau kau lelah. Maaf, setelah kau pindah ke jepang dulu kamar yang disediakan untukmu terpaksa diganti untuk kamar sepupuku yang sering menginap disini, tidak apa kan?"

"Santai saja"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Tidak seharusnya dia merepotkan keluarga ini lagi, kalau bukan karena permintaan Kris untuk membantunya menyelesaikan kasus yang ditanganinya saat ini sebagai seorang calon jaksa dia tidak akan ke korea dan lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di jepang. Sebuah kota yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 12 tahun ini. Kota yang membentuk dirinya menjadi pribadi lebih kuat dari dia yang dulu. Dikota itu juga dia terus tumbuh dan mempelajari apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Mencari dalang dari kejadian yang merenggut nyawa sang ayah. Jadi, bukan karena terpaksa juga dia ke korea karena tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Kris dia sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan disini. Hanya satu orang yang tahu tentang rencana Minseok itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bibi tinggal memasak dulu ya. Kau istirahat dulu"

"Iya.. Bibi"

.

Minseok langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang milik Kris, tentu setelah izin terlebih dahulu pada pemiliknya. Sedangkan Kris sedang menyalakan laptopnya. Baru saja Minseok ingin mengistirahatkan matanya dia harus membuka mata besarnya lagi disebabkan teriakan Kris.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang ingin tidur"

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku. Tapi coba kau lihat ini dulu"

Terpaksa Minseok bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri disebelah Kris yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Kris mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah gambar atau lebih tepatnya sebuah foto seseorang dengan rambutnya yang tidak beraturan dan terdapat sebuah bekas luka didagu orang itu. Keningnya mengerut melihat foto itu.

"Darimana kau dapat foto itu?"

"Dia.. Setelah diselidiki, memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang yang kasusnya aku tangani"

"Apa? Kau yakin?"

"Iya.. Temanku baru saja mengirimkan fotonya tadi pagi"

Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangan kanannya. Memandang benci ke layar laptop. Dia masih bisa mengingat orang yang dulu membuat orang yang dianggapnya menjadi ayah harus juga pergi meninggalkan dia dan keluarga Jung.

"Orang itu lagi, ck!"

.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman sebuah rumah yang biasa dia datangi ini bersama adiknya, Sehun. Seperti saat ini juga. Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari mobil mereka dan berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Ah, hyung lupa sesuatu, kau masuk duluan Sehun-ah"

"Hmm"

Sehun hanya menggumam menjawab kalimat kakaknya itu dan tetap berjalan. Berhubung langkah kakinya lebar, tidak sampai satu menit dia sudah berada di ruang keluarga rumah itu dan menemukan wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan yang terletak menyatu di ruang keluarga itu.

"Hai, Bibi"

"Oh.. Sehun? Kapan kau datang?"

Wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Kris itu sedikit terlonjak kaget dari acaranya menata makan siangnya.

"Baru saja, oya dimana Kris hyung, bi?"

"Dikamarnya"

"Terima kasih"

Sehun maupun Luhan sudah biasa keluar masuk kediaman keluarga Wu. Mereka ada satu keluarga besar. Ibu Kris adala adik ayahnya Luhan dan Sehun. Dan rumah ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi mereka. Bahkan ada satu kamar yang mereka sediakan untuk Luhan dan Sehun, walaupun tidak setiap hari mereka tidak tidur disini.

Sehun dengan kebiasaannya tidak mengetuk pintu saat memasuki kamar orang yang sudah dikenalnya itu langsung masuk saja ke kamar Kris. Keningnya mengerut melihat ada orang asing baginya berada dikamar Kris sekarang yang sedang berdiri disamping Kris memandang layar laptop milik Kris.

"Kris Hyung"

Sehun menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dan langsung duduk di ranjang milik Kris dengan santainya. Kris dan Minseok sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang memperhatikan Minseok. Sampai dia menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau? Kim Minseok?"

Minseok mengangguk singkat. Sedangkan Kris, raut wajahnya seperti takut kalau saja Sehun mengenali Minseok dan membocorkan sesuatu yang Sehun ketahui tentang Minseok.

"Ah, benar.. Kau itu yang ada diwallpaper handphone Kri-"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan membekap mulut Sehun sambil memasang senyuman anehnya pada Minseok. Mencoba menjelaskan ini tidak ada apa-apa. Sehun memang tidak begitu kenal dengan MInseok tapi dia cukup mengenal bagaimana rupanya karena dia selalu saja memakai handphone Kris dengan seenak hatinya dan semua isi handphone Kris itu tentang Minseok.

Minseok hanya menatap datar kelakuan dua orang didepannya itu yang sekarang malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri. Akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati apa yang sedang dia dan Kris lihat dilayar laptop milik Kris tadi. Dia mengamati foto-foto yang terpampang dengan jelas didepannya. Namun, suara teriakan seseorang menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Minseok mengerang kesal. Sekarang siapa lagi? pikir Minseok. Minseok terpaksa membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pelaku orang yang telah menambah kebisingan dikamar itu. Seorang pemuda blonde tengah memisahkan Sehun dari Kris dari acara aneh mereka. Minseok mengingat suara itu. Suara anak yang selalu menganggunya saat kecil dulu. Luhan. Dan sepertinya dia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu. Sedangkan Luhan pun sekarang sedang mencerna otaknya. Orang yang tadi dia temui kenapa bisa ada dikamar Kris sekarang. Keduanya sama-sama memandang.

"Luhan/Minseok?"

Bersamaan mereka mengucapkannya. Luhan reflek memandang Kris dengan tatapan mencekamnya. Kris seakan tidak mempedulikan tatapan sepupunya itu dan malah merebahkan tubuhnya santai. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun disini dia lebih memilih untuk ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kris.

"Kau harus jelaskan ini semua Kris.."

Nada bicara Luhan sungguh menyeramkan. Desisannya membuat bulu kuduknya manusia yang beraa didalam kamar itu berdiri semua. Kecuali Kris. Dia benar-benar santai.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, aku malas menjelaskannya"

Begitulah jawaban Kris menanggapi Luhan. Luhan benar-benar ingin mencekek leher s manusia naga itu kalau tidak ingat disini masih ada Minseok. Dia masih ingin menjaga harga dirinya didepan Minseok. Luhan menetralisir emosinya. Kini beralih ke Minseok yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia drama didepannya itu.

"Apa kabar kau Minseok?"

"Baik.. "

"Ah tadi di toko musik sudah bertemu, apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak, lagipula kau itu sekarang sedikit berbeda. Tadinya aku pikir itu kau, tapi aku takut salah. Jadi aku pergi saja"

"Ah..Begitukah?"

"iya"

"Minggir.. Minggir"

Luhan terjatuh dengan mulusnya. Kris seenak hatinya mengambil alih posisi Luhan tadi yang berdiri disamping Minseok. Minseok yang menyadari keadaan kini memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan benar Kris langsung menduduki kursi itu. Jemarinya bergerak mengetik sesuatu diatas keyboard laptopnya.

"Diam dulu, kau Luhan."

Kris tahu dibelakangnya ada Luhan yang akan memprotes kelakuannya tadi. Dan Luhan tidak berkutik ketika Kris sudah seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga dia itu sepupunya yang tahu sifat-sifat dari Kris. Seperti saat ini, itu tandanya Kris sedang serius. Minseok? Dia sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini juga sedang serius melihat ke layar laptop Kris.

"Akh! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini"

Kris berteriak setelah matanya terfokus pada sebuah halaman web dilayar laptopnya. Semua yang ada di kamar itu juga ikut melihat apa yang membuat Kris seperti itu. Terlebih Minseok, dia sama terkejutnya dengan Kris

.

Sekelompok pria-pria dewasa sedang berkumpul disalah satu ruangan disebuah rumah yang berada diantara padatnya perumahan disalah satu sudut kota metropolitan itu. Terlihat mereka sedang memperbincangkan suatu hal. Meja besar didepan mereka menjadi penyekat antara mereka satu persatu.

"Bagaimana? Apa rencana kita berhasil?"

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam pekat mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat. Tangannya diketuk-ketukkan diatas meja tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Sudah, bos. Lalu apa selanjutnya?"

"Ck! Apa kau bilang? Pakai otakmu itu."

Pria bertubuh tinggi normal itu dengan rambutnya yang sudah mulai berubah warna sedikit tersedak oleh nada bicara bosnya. Sementara beberapa pria lain disana masih terdiam.

"Lakukan rencana selanjutnya, Park Sungmin"

.

'_Kantor Cabang Daerah Gwangju XOXO Corp. kembali mendapati sebuah teror setelah beberapa waktu lalu sebuah pesan mengancam dan ditemukannya satu orang petugas keamanan tewas diduga saat sedang menjalani pekerjaannya malam hari '_

Ctek!

Pemuda yang memiliki rahang keras itu menekan kasar tombol power pada remote control televisinya. Mematikan layar televisi itu. Dia meraih handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Kris"

"…"

"Cepat kau buka internet"

"…"

"Jangan banyak tanya"

Pip!

Pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada selimut ranjangnya.

"Masalah yang satu saja belum selesai, sekarang apa lagi?"

.

"Diteror?"

Minseok, Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Tentu dengan berbeda nada. Minseok dengan nada khasnya. Luhan dengan stay coolnya padahal dia juga terkejut. Dan cuma Sehun yang berlebihan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Jadi, Kris. Kasus yang kau tangani itu yang mana?" tanya Minseok

"Tentu masih tentang XOXO Corp. Tapi aku rasa masalah ini semakin menjadi buruk."

"Ah.. Aku mengerti maksudmu"

Minseok terdiam, mencoba mencaritahu jalan keluar untuk membantu Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya terduduk pasrah.

"Apa kalian perlu bantuan?"

Malangnya, perkataan Luhan tidak ditanggapin sama sekali. Padahal dia menawarkan bantuannya. Walau dia tidak bekerja dibidang Detektif atau apalah sejenisnya itu tapi dia memiliki banyak koneksi yang mungkin bisa membantu sepupunya dan Minseok, pikirnya. Luhan adalah seorang programmer.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu agresif untuk sekarang ini. Biarkan mereka berpikir dulu."

Sehun yang sedari hanya diam kini bersuara. Itu pun karena tuntutan dari sang perut yang sudah meronta-ronta untuk minta diisi. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar Kris, setelah dia yakin ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu sadar dari pikirannya mereka masing-masing.

.

Malam hari, setelah melewati sedikit perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dengan ibu Kris yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumahnya. Sekarang Minseok sedang berada disebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dulu sebelum dia ke jepang bersama keluarga Jung. Bukannya Minseok ingin mengecewakan ibu Kris, hanya saja dia butuh ruang untuk sendiri.

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah rumah itu. Tangannya memutar-mutar handphone miliknya selama dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa hubungannya paman Shin dengan kasus teror itu?"

Semakin saja dia benci kepada orang yang dulu dipanggilnya detektif Shin. Orang yang entah bagaimana sampai sekarang masih hidup, pikir Minseok.

Kringg! Kringg!

Lamunan Minseok tersadar oleh suara panggilan dari handphonenya.

"Halo. Ada apa hyung?"

"_Tidak.. Hyung hanya memastikan kau sampai korea dengan selamat"_

"Hyung, tenang saja. Bagaimana umma?"

"_Dia sudah tidur, tadi sempat mengigau menyebut namamu. Sepertinya dia masih belum rela kau kembali ke korea"_

"Yunho hyung sampaikan pada umma aku baik-baik saja"

"_Iya"_

"Hyung, kalau sewaktu-waktu aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau mau membantuku?"

"_Pasti,"_

"Terima kasih hyung"

"_Tapi, apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan penyelidikanmu tentang kejadian yang menimpa ayahmu? Itu sudah terlalu lama"_

"Percayalah padaku Hyung. Aku akan berhati-hati"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sambungan telepon Minseok dengan Yunho terputus. Mereka sudah menjadi satu keluarga semenjak kepergian ayah Yunho. Dan Minseok memang memanggil ibu Yunho 'umma' sejak itu.

'Ayah. Sepertinya banyak halangan untuk menyelidiki kasus ayah dulu. Tapi, percayalah. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku menemukan siapa orang itu'

.

Minseok berdiri didepan sebuah rumah berarsitektur sederhana. Menurut apa yang diberitahu oleh kakaknya ini benar alamat Paman Byun, Byun Dongwook.

Tingtong..

Minseok sedikit menunggu lama sampai seorang pria yang sudah berumur 50tahunan itu membukakan pintu gerbang kayu rumahnya. Minseok tersenyum setelah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak salah rumah. Pria itu menatap heran pada Minseok, maklum saja ini adalah pertemuan pertama kali mereka.

"Paman Byun?"

"Iya, Kau siapa?"

"Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok"

"Minseok.. ah! Kim Minseok putra Kim Jeongsuk?"

"Iya, paman.."

Dongwook mempersilahkan Minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Minseok mengamati setiap sudut rumah paman Byun ini. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah, dari cerita Yunho semua yang dilihatnya hampir sama.

"Duduklah.."

"Terima kasih paman"

Minseok dan Dongwook sekarang duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Kau ternyata tidak begitu mirip dengan ayahmu, tapi sifatmu begitu mirip ya"

"Iya paman. Memang banyak yang bilang seperti itu"

Setelah obrolan singkat tadi. Minseok meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengutarakan maksud tujuannya datang bertemu Dongwook. Sudah sejak kemarin dia tiba di Seoul menahan dirinya untuk bertemu Dongwook tapi baru bisa hari ini.

"Em.. Paman, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku ingin bertanya tentang kejadian yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal 12 tahun lalu."

Pertanyaan Minseok tidak langsung dijawab oleh Dongwook. Melainkan Dongwook sedang sedikit berpikir sepertinya. Minseok sudah tidak sabar. Saat dia ingin mengulang pertanyaannya baru Dongwook bersuara.

"Hem.. Aku sudah menunggu keadaan seperti ini sejak lama. Dan ternyata kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku."

"Apa maksudmu, paman?"

.

Minseok berjalan pelan dijalan yang memang disediakan dikota seoul itu untuk para pejalan kaki. Bahunya sedikit lemas. Pikiran Minseok melayang entah kemana. Langkah kakinya pun tidak beraturan, sudah berapa orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak dan sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf.

Langkah kakinya berhenti disebuah halte bus umum. Namun tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuknya menaiki bus umum yang sudah berhenti didepannya membuat beberapa orang yang mengantri dibelakang Minseok berteriak kesal ditujukan ke Minseok. Minseok seakan tuli, akhirnya orang-orang itu mendahului Minseok dan otomatis tubuhnya yang memang mungil itu terdorong ke depan melewati batas pembatas halte bus dengan bus itu sendiri.

Bruk!

Sekali lagi Minseok terdorong, membuat dirinya berada tepat didepan _bumper_ bus umum itu. Minseok masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tintin!

Suara klakson bus itu sedikit menyadarkan Minseok, namun sayang saat dia baru ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri bus itu sudah mulai menjalankan roda besarnya. Membuat Minseok malah bingung harus berbuat apa. Sampai….

Minseok merasakan tangan kirinya tertarik oleh seseorang. Sedetik kemudian bus umum itu melaju cepat dari haltenya. Keadaan Minseok sekarang ini mampu menyadarkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Bagaimana tidak. Sekarang, detik ini, Minseok sedang dalam keadaan dipeluk seseorang dan entah sengaja atau tidak bibir manisnya menempel dengan bibir mungil milik seorang pemuda yang benar dia ketahui siapa itu. Pemuda yang tadi menarik tangannya, menyelamatkannya dari bus umum itu dan memeluknya saat ini, adalah

"Luhan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Saya tahu ini lama, maaf.. dengan segala hormat saya minta maaf.

Dan saya tahu ini rada gak nyambung, saya minta maaf.

Dan juga banyak typos

Saya butuh banyak masukan.. PM aja ya…

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada :**

** ainichanxiuhan1**

**lee seokie**

**casproduction**

**ryeo ryeong**

**Imeelia**

**feyy**

**Deer and Buns**

**Ve Amilla**

**fee lee**

**kim hyun soo**

**RusadanBakpao**

** adatiada73**

**ChaHkyeon**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**Blukang Blarak**

**1211dooty**

**Midsummernight99**

Aduh… Maaf banget kalo chap ini mengecewakan, cerita detektifnya belum muncul.

Mau Menuhin janji dulu dichap ini udah pada chara dewasanya.

Tapi… masih berkenan review ga? Buat masukan ,, haduh.. saya ngerasa gak enak banget, sumpeh… ane zuzur…

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya….


End file.
